


You belong with me

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is secretly in love with Tom, but sadly he is in a happy relationship...with a girl, Giovanna. Only his bandmate Dougie knows about Danny's feelings for Tom and always forces him to make the first move. Will there be a chance for Danny to get Tom all for himself anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: McFlySecretSanta-fic (on Livejournal), I had to use the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift.  
> Note: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. ;)

It came slowly, but lately it grew even more strong and he wasn't able to hold it back or to ignore anymore. He was always around him, and if not, he was always on his mind: Tom Fletcher, his best friend and bandmate. Danny had fallen head over heels for him.  
In the beginning, he thought it was only admiration or blamed puberty for his confusing feelings towards the blond. But now he was 20 years old and still felt the same.  
He often caught himself lost in daydreams, like kissing him on stage or making love in their music room and doing many other naughty things in different places.

Now he was sitting between Dougie and Harry in their music room, while listening to Tom playing on his piano and singing „Don't stop me now“.  
Danny had never thought about it before, but he kind of liked the thought of being Tom's piano...skillful fingers playing with you, sometimes they push hard or soft, depending on which sound you need...it was very suggestive, he realised after finishing the thought.

„Dude...I don't want to collect your eyeballs off of the floor, so stop staring like that!“ Dougie hissed. Danny's face went red immediately and he looked at the floor instead.  
After Tom has finished the song, he asked: „What do you think, guys? Does it sound good or should I change something? I'm not sure about-“  
„It's brilliant! We should perform it exactly like this!“ Danny interrupted, beaming brightly.  
„Really?“ Tom answered surprised and looked at the other two who nodded their heads. „Okay. Within the next days we will add Danny's parts and then it'll sound even better. But that's enough for today.“

They packed their stuff and went out to their rooms, when Dougie grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him back.  
„Ouch! Why did you do that?“ the older complained.  
„You should tell him, damn it, that's why!“, Dougie said in an angry voice.  
„And what I'm supposed to say? 'Hey Tom, I know you're straight and are in a happy relationsship with Giovanna, but I'm in love with you, so take me'?“ Danny retorted snappishly.  
„Of course not, you dork!“, Dougie answered, „But maybe he isn't straight and Giovanna is just a good friend, not his girlfriend. I've never seen them kissing so far.“  
Now that Danny thought about it...Dougie was right. They didn't really act like a couple, but on the other hand, it was understandable that they wouldn't snog each other when they were surrounded by their friends, right?  
„You're only saying this because you're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?“, the brunette said pitifully.  
„No, I'm just a good observer.“, Dougie answered with a grin, „Tom would be stupid, not to choose you...you're hot. If I were gay I would take you in a heartbeat!“  
„You think so? Well...thanks. But I'm sorry, that I can't say the same about you. To be honest...you're not my type.“, Danny said a bit insecure.  
„Yeah, thank you very much. That was totally unnecessary to add.“ the younger boy countered sulkily.  
After realising how wrong his words must have had came out, he appended hurriedly: „That doesn't mean...of course you're hot, too. I didn't mean it that way! I...you know...I never felt attracted to other boys, it's only been Tom so far.“  
„I know...I'm not blond enough.“ Dougie joked.  
„Would you stop, please? It's not only his looks. I love his smile, especially when his dimple shows up and his laugh is the cutest noise I've ever heard in my entire life...and when he is singing, I could melt... I could also listen the whole day to his talking, even when he talks about stuff I don't understand...oh, and he is so smart...and talented...and nice, knows how to behave...and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which look so innocent...“ Danny said dreamingly, but got interrupted by Dougie's giggle.  
The older boy grimaced and asked: „What is it this time?“  
„Oh dear...he got you pretty bad.“, the younger boy said amused, „By the way...I don't think he is as innocent as he looks. I think he can be very dominant, even in bed. And once you had it rough, believe me...you don't want it any other way.“  
Danny's heart sped up and he stared bewildered at his bandmate. He didn't know what to say.  
When Dougie looked at thim, he stated with a wink: „You like the thought, right?“  
Damn! Could this boy read his mind? He had to stop his thoughts of making dirty love with Tom, otherwise he would get hard in front of Dougie - whose fault it was - because he implanted this imagination into him.  
„You should tell him. If he really is your best friend, he won't be angry with you.“ the younger boy said calmingly.  
Danny let out a deep desperate sigh.  
„Hey...“, Dougie said in a soft voice and hugged him comfortingly, „...everything will be fine. I'll see what I can do, okay?“

They parted and Dougie headed to his room.  
He decided to talk to Harry first. Maybe he knew something, because he and Tom stuck a lot together lately.

  
Four hours later, Danny was in his room, sat on his bed and tried to write a song by himself, but it didn't work out. He was still staring at the blank sheet in his hands. He couldn't concentrate.  
Dougie and Harry had left the house shortly after he and Dougie talked, so it was only Tom and him in their house now.  
Danny wondered what Tom was doing in his room.

It was a bit too quiet in the house... _Silence is a scary sound_...wasn't a song, which Dougie wrote, called like this? But it was true. He wasn't scared of anything, but one thing he knew for sure now: he didn't like the silence.  
Usually he would turn on some music but he didn't want to disturb the neighbours because it was 11 pm already.  
Danny sighed. He was bored and slightly frustrated, because nothing seems to work how it should. What to do now? Should he go to Tom's room and ask him to help with the song?  
No, bad idea. He couldn't bother his friend and ask for advice, when he had no idea of the song's name and what he wanted to write about in the first place.

Suddenly, he heard Tom tramping downstairs and few moments later, he stepped inside Danny's room. The younger boy held his breath. Tom's tousled hair just looked too cute. He tried his best not to jump him right there and then.  
„Danny! The person I was looking for!“, the blond said louder than necessary and approached him. „Harry and Dougie are out. I wanted to join them but they said it's none of my business.“ Tom mocked.  
That's when the Danny realised that something wasn't right here.

The older boy sat down next to him and asked: „Whatcha doin'?“ Since when did Tom talk like that? „Errm...I just...was about to write a song, but...nothing came to my mind. I'm out of ideas.“ Danny answered, slightly depressed.  
„Nah...bullshit! You're smart. I'm sure tomorrow your head will be filled with ideas again and before you know it, the lyrics are complete.“ The blond answered.  
Was he kidding him? Danny and smart? Since when?  
„Tom...are you drunk?“ The brunette asked cautiously.  
„Could be. Problem for you?“ The older boy asked innocently and their eyes locked.  
Chocolate brown stared deeply into ocean blue.  
At this moment, Danny wasn't able to answer his question anymore.  
Tom looked up and down between his eyes and lips. It was like a typical scene from a movie before the main actors would kiss for the first time. But this wasn't happening now, was it?

Suddenly, Danny felt a soft pressure on his lips. This _was_ happening! Tom was kissing him! Even if he would burn in hell for this, it just felt too right to be wrong. It was only lips on lips, without tongues...oh, how much he would like to stick out his tongue and explore his mouth. But the younger boy wasn't able to move, he was too paralysed by Tom's unexpected action.

Tom broke the kiss - but only to be able to nibble his way from Danny's jaw to his ear. „Let's do something, which isn't part of Harry's or Dougie's business, too.“ Tom whispered, which caused goosebumps on his skin.  
With these words, he put his hand on Danny's chest, pressed him down on his bed and bowed over the younger boy. The blond attached his lips to his neck and sucked delightfully. A pleasant shiver ran through Danny's body. He still couldn't believe this was really happening and that his wildest dreams came true.

Tom's lips were now gnawing at his earlobe. Danny gasped. He wasn't able to breathe normally anymore, nor was Tom.  
The older boy moved his hand down to Danny's jeans and stroked his inner thigh to coax a gentle moan fom his bandmate underneath him.  
Tom's hand climbed up again and he slid his long fingers under Danny's T-shirt and stroked freckled skin. Danny panted heavily.  
Finally, the blond swallowed their moans in a kiss. But this time, he could feel Tom's tongue on his lips begging for entrance, which he gladly granted.  
Many little joyful electric shots were sent down the younger boy's body. The kiss was much better than he had imagined in his fantasies.

But suddenly, when he tasted the flavour of alcohol, it was like he came back to his senses.  
As much as Danny enjoyed the situation, there was a voice in his head which commanded him not to go any further now.

Danny broke the kiss and gently pushed him away: „Tom...stop...please...“  
The older boy stood up and asked irritated: „What's wrong?“  
„This isn't right, you know? I mean...not now, not when you're like this.“ Danny said in a soft voice. He hoped Tom understood what he meant. He didn't want him not to be able to remember or to feel guilty after whatever they would have done.  
Tom looked very hurt. He bit his lips, nodded his head slightly and quickly went out of Danny's room.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. He felt bad...very bad. He had done the one thing he wanted at least: hurt Tom's feelings.

Half an hour later, Danny heard the front door shut. Dougie and Harry were back.  
Shortly after, Dougie knocked on his door: „Danny? Are you still up?“  
„Stay out!“ The older boy yelled, but it was useless – Dougie had already stepped into his room.  
„Which part of 'Stay out' don't you understand?“ Danny asked annoyed.  
„Erm...I guess 'out'?“ The younger boy retorted teasingly.  
The brunette swore under his breath and added: „Then here's another one for you. 'Go away'!“  
„Too late!“, Dougie said cheerfully, „By the way...I got good news for you.“  
„Whatever it is...I don't wanna hear it. There's nothing that can lighten my mood now.“ Danny grumbled.  
„Why? What happened?“ Dougie asked.  
„Oh, you know exactly what happened. What the fuck were you thinking?!“ The brunette's voice went louder with every word.  
„What?!“ Dougie raised his voice as well.  
„You thought sending a drunk and horny Tom to my room would solve my problem? Is this your idea of help?“ Danny sounded more desperate than angry now.  
„What the hell are you talking about?“ Dougie frowned at the older boy.  
Danny took a deep breath and explained: „Well...Tom came into my room and started to...erm...kissing me and...uh...seduced me. But before we could go down to business for real, I stopped him.“

It was bit too much information at once for the younger boy. You could see an imaginary smoke cloud over his head. He had many questions on his mind but had to decide which one to ask first.  
„So...you really thought, I went to Tom and told him to get drunk, then go to your room and try to shag you?“ Dougie said disbelievingly.  
Danny was startled. „Uhm...hearing you say it like that, it really sounds unbelievable. I'm sorry. I think I just needed someone to blame and you came along at the wrong time.“  
„Could you finally tell me, why you're upset?“ Dougie asked impatiently.

„I told you. Tom came into my room and...hit on me. God, you were so right. He was...dominant and hot and...I really enjoyed it. It was like all my dreams came true and even better! But still...I stopped him.“, Danny sighed, „Believe me, I wanted him so much, but...I'm sure he wouldn't have done it, if he had been sober.“  
„I see. And you pushed him away, before you could get laid?“ Dougie interfered.  
Danny only nodded. „Wow.“ Dougie said with raised eyebrows.  
„I know! It's awful. I shouldn't have stopped him. It was a chance in a thousand and I messed up.“ The older boy said and ruffled his hair in frustration.  
„No, you got me wrong. You did the right thing, believe me. It shows that you care about him,“ Dougie tried to explain, „Otherwise you would've just acted like an animal, which takes the chance without thinking about the consequences after.“

„I knew why I chose you to give me advice in such situations.“, Danny said, „But you should have seen the way he looked at me after I rejected him. My heart still aches when I think about it. I practically kicked him out of my room! Now I know I don't even ha-“ Dougie's finger on his lips silenced the older boy. „Stop worrying too much and thinking about 'what if's...'. It's up to you now to take the next step.“, Danny was about to open his mouth and say something, when Dougie continued, „And don't you dare to contradict me now! I'll talk to Harry tomorrow again and then we'll see, okay? And now I'll go to bed. You should get some sleep, too.“  
„Alright, Sir.“ Danny said, defeated.

  
The next morning, Harry went into Tom's room to wake him up for breakfast. The younger boy sat down on the bed and sook his shoulders. The blond grumbled and rolled on his stomach.  
„Come on, Tom. Wake up. It's 11 am already. I want breakfast.“  
„Stop yelling at me! I may be a bit older than you, but not deaf!“ Tom complained and put the pillow over his head.  
„I'm not yelling at you.“, Harry said in a low voice, „Why are you in such a bad mood this morning? Did I do something wrong?“  
The blond sighed and sat up next to Harry. „No, it's not you. I just...I don't know. My head hurts like hell.“ he said and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
„If I didn't know better, I would say you drank too much last night. Because that's when your head is sore the next morning. I know what I'm talking about.“ Harry said giggling.  
Tom had a puzzled look on his face and when he turned to his bandmate, he was met with blue eyes again. „I have a déjà vu...“, the older boy said and his eyes widened, „..oh my god.“  
„What is it?“ Harry asked anxiously.  
„I...I...no. I didn't...oh my...I think I really...shit...no!“ Tom stuttered and stood up.  
Harry knitted his eyebrows and watched the guitarist pacing through his room now. He'd never seen him so confused before.  
„Mate...stay calm, okay? You're worrying me.“ he said.  
„Stay calm? I nearly shagged Danny last night! And now tell me again to stay calm!“ Tom nearly yelled.  
A big grin showed up on Harry's face. Tom frowned at him: „What are you grinning at? It's not funny, for god's sake!“  
„But...you finally had the courage to make the first step. How was it?“ the younger boy asked excitedly.  
Tom's face had the colour of a tomato now and said quietly: „It was...great...I think.“  
„You think? How come you don't know for sure?“ the younger boy questioned.  
„Stop asking so many questions! It's your fault anyway!“ Tom retorted.  
„My fault? I wasn't even with you, how could you say it's my fault?“ Harry asked.  
Tom snorted: „You and Dougie went out and I wanted to come with you, but I wasn't allowed to! I was bored and didn't know what to do at first. I grabbed a book and while I read it, I drank a bit...too much.“  
„It's always easy to blame others, you know? But this time I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't the one who said, you should get drunk and then go to see Danny and do whatever you did...or didn't do.“ Harry answered.  
„I hate when you're right. It's all my fault.“, Tom admitted, „I'm sure Danny hates me now.“  
„No.“, Harry said and stroke his arm softly, „I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I know it.“  
„Oh yes, he does. He said, he doesn't like me when I'm like that. Believe me, Harry. Danny said it right in my face. But then I left his room, before he could say anything more.“ Tom told him.  
Harry didn't know what to say or how to reassure him.  
„I'm sorry, you have to eat breakfast without me. I'm not in the mood. I don't want to walk into Danny right now.“ The blond said and curled up in his bed again.

  
When Harry arrived in the kitchen, Dougie came downstairs, too.  
„Good morning, Dougie.“ he greeted the younger boy.  
„G'morning. Where are the other two?“ Dougie wondered.  
„I woke up Tom, but he doesn't want to come, because of...“ Harry answered but didn't finish his sentence, because he wasn't sure if Dougie already knew what happened and if he was allowed to say anything.  
„I know. Danny told me everything last night.“ the younger boy answered.  
„Yeah...Tom feels really guilty. He didn't want to join breakfast...and this means he is really upset.“ Harry meant.  
Dougie sighed: „We know they love each other. Why do they have to make everything so complicated?“  
„I think it's because they don't allow us to say what they really feel for each other.“ Harry stated.  
The younger boy nodded and said: „Actually...I don't need breakfast. I'm more in the mood to play Xbox. What about you?“  
Harry smiled widely and answered: „Yeh, me neither. Let's go.“  
„...And then I tell you what I've planned for tonight to finally get Danny and Tom together.“ Dougie added triumphantly.

  
In the evening, Dougie went into Danny's room again and told him his plan.  
„Noooo...bad idea! I don't wanna go to a Karaoke bar...why do you still try to convince me that Tom and I will come together? This evening won't change anything. It will make it even worse.“ Danny complained whiningly.  
„If you can't tell or show him what you feel for him, then you should do it in a way you both understand well to show that he belongs to you.“, Dougie tried to explain as best as he could without saying too much, „You have to make the next step and be brave. Trust me.“  
Danny had never seen Dougie so determined before. Maybe he knew more than he told?  
„Okay. You convinced me...again.“ The older boy admitted.

  
One hour later, after they all had showered and dressed up, they climbed into a cab and drove to the Karaoke bar. Tom and Danny hadn't talked a word and the blond hadn't even looked in his eyes.  
Tom's mobile phone rang and Danny knew, it could only be Giovanna. Again, he asked himself why Dougie still forced him to confess his feeling for Tom.  
„...I kind of got kidnapped. I'm in a car and it's a bit dark here. I have no idea where they are dragging me to.“ Danny heard his friend saying on the phone and a soft smile crept on his face. Tom always had a weird sense of humour, which made him even more adorable.  
„No! I'm not in a trunk. Don't worry.“, Tom chuckled, „I'm sorry, if I scared you. I'm with my bandmates and we are driving to a Karaoke bar...Thank you. Bye!“ He hung up and shoved the mobile phone back into his pocket.  
Danny looked out of the window again to restrain himself from staring at the blond.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived.  
Inside, they ordered their drinks. Danny quickly grabbed the songbook and went through the pages. He had no idea which one to choose. Which song would would suiting and express his feelings for Tom at the same time? Not an easy decision.  
Suddenly, one song stuck out the most: „You belong with me“ by Taylor Swift.  
Didn't Dougie say something similar before? Danny's heart sped up and he took it as a sign.  
Quickly, he grabbed the note, filled out the form and gave it to a man at the bar.

Three songs later, it was his turn.  
„And now, I proudly present to you Danny Jones, of McFly!“ the barman announced him. Dougie's mouth fell agape. Danny hadn't told him anything, while he was standing next to him all the time.  
The audience applauded and cheered at him, while Danny hopped on the little stage.  
„But before Danny will start to sing, he told me he'd like to say something first. Okay, there you go, we're all ears.“ The barman said.  
The crowd cheered again. When they finally had calmed down, Danny started to talk: „Well...hello everyone. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous, even though I've been on stage so many times before but...this time it's different. I dedicate this song to the one person, whom I loved at first sight and I still do, but never had to courage to say it, so...Tom...this song is for you.“  
Danny finished his speak and gave the barman a sign to start.

Tom couldn't believe his ears and finally their eyes locked for the first time this day. The blond actually stared at him.  
Danny bit nervously on his lip, took a deep breath and started to sing with all his heart:

  
_You're on the phone_  
_With your girlfriend_  
_She's upset_  
_She's going off about_  
_Something that you said_  
_She doesn't get your humor_  
_Like I do_

_I'm in my room_  
_It's a typical tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music_  
_She doesn't like_  
_She'll never know your story_  
_Like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_When you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me._

_Walking the streets_  
_With you and your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking_  
_This is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench_  
_Thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine_  
_I know you better than that_  
_Hey whatchu doing_  
_With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_  
_I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_When you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_Standing by you_  
_Waiting at your back door_  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know_  
_Baby_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember_  
_You driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're about to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs_  
_And you tell me about your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong_  
_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me._

_Standing by you waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby_  
_You belong with me._  
_You belong with me._  
_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought_  
_Just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._  
  


The whole song they never lost eye contact until that the song was finished - because Tom ran away.  
Carelessly, Danny let the microphone slid out of his hands and ran after him.

It was difficult to find his way through the massive of people. At the back of the bar, where it faded away, he spotted Tom.  
When he finally caught up with him, he pressed the older boy against a nearby pillar.  
„What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you run away? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?“ Danny asked frustratedly.  
„I don't know. I'm confused. You're supposed to hate me, why did you say you love me, after you rejected me? I don't get you. You said, you don't like me like this. It's understandable after all I've done.“ Tom babbled, while tears ran down his cheek.  
„The last thing I wanted was hurting you. I can't say how sorry I am. It's all a big misunderstanding. I didn't want you to do anything what you would regret later. I mean...you were drunk and you also have a girlfriend...“ Danny tried to explain.  
His hands, which still grabbed Tom's shoulders and held him firmly, began to tremble.  
„I'm sorry, I never told you about Giovanna. She isn't my girlfriend for real, only for the media, you know. And I fell in love with you the moment I met you but I was never brave enough to tell you. I'm not strong or...“ Tom answered, but got interrupted by Danny: „Of course you are! You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're the reason for who I am. You make me whole.“, Danny said and gently wiped his tears away, „If you only could see yourself through my eyes...then you would know what a wonderful person you are.“  
Tom suddenly slung his arms around the brunette and dragged him in for a passionate and long kiss.

All people around them gawped at the two kissing guys, but in this moment they couldn't care less.

The End.


End file.
